beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Day
Day time is the portion of a planet's rotationary period that a particular area on its surface receives direct light from the sun. Light from the sun still reaches the planet's non-iluminated surface ...but at much lower intensity and only via reflection from other asteroids and planets, as well as some scattering from local solar and interstellar atmospheres, but the lack of natural light has traditionally required life on earth to form daily cycles of diurnal (day-time) and nocturnal (night-time) activity in order to survive. Day The day is defined by the sun's light. Mid-day is when the sun is sitting in its peak position in the sky (its zenith) and its rays are as close to perpendicular to the surface as possible for the local latitude (neglecting sloped topologies, of course). Night The night is defined by the absence of light. The 180° band of the earth's surface that is in the shadow of its sun-facing hemisphere. Mid-night is when the sun is shining on the opposite side of the planet to the local surface and is at its furthest point from its daily zenith (its nadir). לילה (Láyla - night) https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/לילה לַיְלָה • (láyla) #"night: period from nightfall to daybreak #(figuratively) adversity" |GnosticTeachings.org:/courses/hillel-ben-shachar-part-one> :"On the other hand we have aur אור, light, which in Latin is lucem, the root of the word Lucifer. Lucifer (light) is completely the opposite of שטן Satan, the son the לילה Lailah, Lilith, the night. Lucifer is a Latin word that means “light bearer.” Lucifer is the Spirit that bears the light." :"In the Bible there is only one place where we find the word Lucifer, as a translation of the Hebrew word הילל Hillel, which means “glorified one.” Observe that הילל Hillel in reverse spells לילה Lailah, “night.”" Astrology Midday = Sun conjunct Midheaven (the House X cusp) Midnight = Sun opposite Midheaven (Sun conjunct the H4 cusp/Imum Coeli) Daytime = Sun in Houses 7-12 (focused on others and the world) Nightime = Sun in Houses 1-6 (focused on security and closest relations) Signs At each different point of the year the sun appears to be in a relatively different part of the sky, when in fact the sun's momentum is relatively independent of the earth's yearly orbit and in fact the perceived motion of the sun throughout the year is due to the earth revolving around the sun once a year. Hence, at the beginning of Spring Hellenic astrologers would say that the Sun had enterred Aries - which was seen by Greek imperialists as the prime time for war and named after Ares Day in Aries, Night in Libra https://www.greek-names.info/greek-names-of-the-zodiac-signs/ :"Aries: the Greek name of the zodiac Aries is Krios (Kree-ós). The symbol of the sign is the Ram, referring to the Greek myth of the Golden Ram that saved Frixus and Elli from being sacrificed to the Gods. The myth of the Golden Fleece also refers to the same Golden Ram." :"Libra: the Greek name of the zodiac Libra is Zygos (Zee-gós). The symbol of the sign is the golden scale that is associated with justice, equity and balance. It was given by the Greeks, who considered Justice a deity." For every beginning there is an ending, that is what the polarity of Aries/Libra tells us most strongly. For every first day of Spring, there must be a corresponding first day of Autumn/Fall. If the sun is in Libra, then the midnight sky is in Aries. Of course, due to Axial Precession, the actual constellations have drifted slightly over the 2000 years since these names were applied to them, and after a total of 12,000 years the constellation Aries will be where the sun is during the first day of Autumn and the constellation Libra will be the new face of Spring. :This isn't a reason to reject astrology - astrologers have known this since Hellenic times, and separated the two co-ordinate systems into a 'tropical zodiac' that followed the seasons and a 'sidereal zodiac' that followed the constellations. Day in Leo, Night in Aquarius Leo is the heart of summer, the radiant energy of the sun beaming abundantly to all life on earth. Aquarius is the dead of winter, the position the sun occupies when the north pole of the earth is directed away from the sun and receives minimal sunlight even at midday (with the sun only rising a fraction of its summer zenith) https://www.greek-names.info/greek-names-of-the-zodiac-signs/ :"Leo: the Greek name of the zodiac Leo is Leon (Lé-on). The symbol of the sign is the Lion, referring to the myth of Hercules and the Lion of Erymanthes, one of the first impossible tasks he had to fulfil. :Aquarius: the Greek name of the zodiac Aquarius is Ydrohoos (Ee-dro-hóos). The symbol of Aquarius is a young man pouring water out of a jug. It refers to the myth of Ganymedes, the young lover and protegee of Zeus, who was serving the Gods nectar." The lion and the lover? The bold and the beautiful? hmmm... ---- np=2139 15 [[Life Path 6] (last 5 was Γανυμήδης (Ganymēdēs, Ganymedes)) Category:Duality Category:Yin Category:Yang